


Darkness

by biochemfreak



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemfreak/pseuds/biochemfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wakes up to darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

When Bilbo woke up he was cocooned in a bed of gold, surrounded by a warm darkness.   
“Smaug?” called Bilbo.  
A deep rumbling answered him and, and he relaxed back into the gold. Smaug had fallen asleep in his human form, but something must have made his protective instincts kick in during the night.  
“Are we all safe and sound?” Bilbo asked with a smile in his voice.  
“Of course we are,” purred Smaug. “I will always keep you safe.”  
The darkness surrounding Bilbo moved in even closer, and Bilbo snuggled down ready to return to his dreams. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, echoed by a satisfied dragon.


End file.
